


Hunger Sated

by orphan_account



Series: Tales From Avatar Country [2]
Category: Avatar (Sweden Band)
Genre: A cunt spank happens when you misbehave, Alternate Universe, Cunnilingus, Dom Henrik... Seriously would be insanely hot period, Dom/sub, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Shot, Original Fiction, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-21 05:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dom Henrik... Need I say more?





	Hunger Sated

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to originally post these tales once a week, but, my muse was quite unsubtle in prodding me to get this written about him and posted, regardless of me missing sleep to do so.

Henrik's skin felt velvety soft against your cheek but that wasn't important right now; what was important now was how you felt the need to devour each other. Everything was a heated blur and the only thing you are aware of is him. His hands roaming your body feverishly, desperate to touch the skin underneath your clothes. His lips peppering over your chest and neck followed closely by nibbles. 

 You easily fall weak to his touch as he grabs a fist full of your hair, bringing your mouth to his. He quickly backs you up to the wall and presses his knee between your legs. In moments he has you pinned to the wall, lifting you up for you to wrap your legs around his hips. 

 You grow anxious when his mouth isn’t on you as he brings his lips close to your ear and whispers in a ragged breath, "Do you know how much I want you? How much I need to taste and fuck you, min älskad?" 

 You answer him with a whimper as you pull at the shirt on his chest. He’s fumbling with the laces of your corset, the fastenings of your pants, eager to strip you bare. You drop your legs down and quickly kneel to start undoing his pants but Henrik stops you by grabbing your wrists. You look up confused as to why he’s keeping what you want the most out of reach.

“Tsk tsk.” As he shakes his head at you, a wicked smile forms on his lips. "Not yet, my eager little one."

 He guides you up to your feet and you pout, hesitant with his intent. He stands behind you as he runs his calloused fingertips over your smooth, soft body. One hand wrapped around your naked form, holding you close to him, the other caressing every line and curve. He begins at your neck, slowly moving down to your collarbones, over your breasts, pinching the peaks of your nipples between his fingers. 

 You whimper in pleasure and impatience at his teasing. He passes your stomach and works his way down one of your thighs, pushing his hand inward then up to where you’ve been dying to feels his hands most. He presses one finger against your clit, stroking you slowly. Just as you relax to the rhythm at which his fingers are working, you feel one slip inside you. Henrik smiles as you let out a small moan. 

 He comes around from behind you, crouches down kissing your stomach softly, moving around your navel then down over your mound. You look down at him as he pauses to look up at you with what has to be the most evil grin you'd ever seen in your life. 

"Oh my precious one. Your scent is enough to make a lesser man lose his head. However, I wonder if your taste make me lose mine and thusly make me fuck the living hell out of you?"

 You gasp and let a whimper that quickly turns into a moan at the thought of what was yet to come, knowing that he would indeed do as he said. "Please, Henrik..." 

"Please what, min älsking?" He said, exhaling long and slow, his breath cooling as it blows over your clit and over your wet folds causing you to squirm up on to your toes in effort to move away from the cool sensation on the burning heat of your sex. 

"Ah ah ah. Where do you think you're going?" He says as he grabs your hip pulling you back down to your feet, his free hand slaps your cunt and startles a shocked "yip" from you. "I'm only doing what you like, little one. Are you going to behave now?"

 You nod your head quickly, "Yes, Henrik."

"Good girl."

 His lips center on your clit as his tongue licks over your folds, a finger slips back into you and is quickly joined by a second, forcing you to tremble with pleasure. Your gasps and whimpers grow louder. The tip of his tongue flicks rapidly over your sensitive core of nerves, making you grind down into his face as an orgasm almost slams through you. 

"Please don’t stop!" You cry out. 

Henrik senses how close your were to cumming, and stops abruptly. He smiles at your bewilderment and moves back behind you once more.

"The only way you're going to cum tonight is with my cock, min älsking. No other ways. You hear me?"

"Yes, Henrik."

"That's my good girl." He turns you around and kisses you hard, making you groan loudly at your taste in his mouth. With chuckle, he pulls back from you and grins wickedly. 

"Turn around and put your hands on the wall." He commands. 

 You quickly oblige. He scoots your legs apart as he pushes your back down until your upper body is parallel to the floor. His strength is apparent when he does this, you move in his hands almost too easily. At this point you're feeling excited and a little scared as to what was going to happen next. He grabs a handful of your ass and gives it a squeeze before quickly slapping the cheek. You don’t have to turn your head to hear the sound of his pants being undone and sliding down his long legs then kicked off to somewhere else on the floor behind you. 

 Henrik spanks you again, leaving your cheeks a deep pink and somewhat tender. His fingers run against the entrance between your thighs. You're wet and slick with anticipation and he seems to be fueled by your desire for him to keep his demanding hands on you. You feel the head of his cock pressing against you. It seems like forever until he finally pushes himself inside. He lets out a low groan of satisfaction. 

 Henrik thrusts a few times slowly but quickens his pace with no hesitation. He pounds himself into you, as you pulse around him, you can’t help but to cry out his name and give in entirely to the ecstasy he’s giving you. Every now and again between your faltering breaths you can hear him grunting in pleasure, enjoying fucking you. He grips on to your hips tightly, grinding against you. As his nails dig into your flesh slightly, you pull a hand down from the wall and reach to touch yourself to bring yourself deeper in the pleasure he’s unleashing in you. 

Henrik sees this at once and becomes stern once more, melting you with his dominant voice.

“Did I say you could to take your hand off the wall? Did I tell you to touch yourself?”

"N-no,” you cry out. 

 He grabs your hand and holds it against the wall tightly, but slides the other hand from your hip down to continue what you had tried to start. The constant pounding of his body into yours and stroking of his fingers on your clit makes you cry out more than before. You’re drunk off of Henrik's body moving in sync with yours, bringing you to the edge of deep pleasure. You can feel yourself about to cum, and arch your back, pushing yourself against him as hard as you can. 

 Knowing instinctively how close you are to cumming, Henrik goes into a frenzy from your reaction and drives himself to move faster and deeper. You cum as one with combined screams, leaving you both out of breath and shaking. He slumps against you, holding you up but shakily. He pulls you close against him and kisses you softer than before. His lips are lightly kissing down your neck to your shoulder as he continues to catch his breath and slow his heart rate as his cock slips out of you causing both of you to moan quietly. 

 Somehow, you manage to turn yourself around to face him, locking your arms around him as he pulls your face up to his. He kisses your lips tenderly, but with some of the passion from a few moments ago. He pulls you over and down on to the bed you’ve neglected during this whole intense interlude. He’s wrapped around you, tangling his limbs around your body, holding you just as fiercely and tight as you're holding him. 

 As you lay in each other's arms, sated for the moment and trading idle kisses, he whispers gently to you, "You're mine."


End file.
